3 Months Late
by AsheLyne
Summary: He had been avoiding me ever since he dumped me. And now, all of a sudden, he wants to meet up? I'm sick of his games. MegumixYahiro
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own S.A. Only the story.**

**XxXxX**

**3 Months Late**

He had been avoiding me. For the past 3 months, actually. Whenever I tried to get close, he would mutter something under his breath and walk away. If I followed, he would run out of site. If I tried texting or calling him, he wouldn't pick up or answer.

I eventually gave in. I gave up trying to figure out the simple question: _why?_

When did he start avoiding me? The day after we broke up. The day before, we were walking side by side. Then, out of the blue, he says that we're breaking up and it would be better if we both moved on.

So, why now? Why does he suddenly want to meet up with me?

It all started when I was walking home. Ryuu was volunteering someone, and Jun was out with Sakura, which left me all alone.

It was a crisp fall day, the trees were full of reds and oranges, autumn colors. When I unlocked my door, there laid an envelope on the floor in front of me.

Bending down, I picked it up. Hand scribbled on the front was my name.

_Megumi_

Carefully ripping the tape off so I wouldn't ripe anything inside, I slipped my hand in and pulled out a small letter.

_Megumi, we should talk. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 4._

_-Yahiro_

My first intention was to call his phone and yell at him for pulling a prank. Then I realized I no longer had his phone number. I deleted it in an attempt to 'move on', just as he had said.

I remembered the last time I stood him up. It was before we dated, and broke up. My Mom wanted to meet him and invited him to a concert, so we pretended he was my boyfriend.

I didn't think he'd even go, so I was with Akira and everyone else for tea. But then he came and pulled me towards the concert, mad that I hadn't come and left him waiting.

When did I fall for this guy, anyways?

Was it when I pretended to like him? And then, it slowly fell into more than that?

I sighed. It would be better to go than have him come and embarrass me.

**XxXxX**

After school the next day, I packed up all my stuff.

"Megumi, where are you going?" my younger brother, Jun, asked me. I was surprised he wasn't with Sakura.

'I'm going to the park,' I wrote.

Jun nodded. "Okay… I guess I'll be at home then. Call me if you need anything."

I waved him goodbye, understanding why'd he'd be worried. I didn't really go to the park anytime, nowadays.

Hikari and Kei were arguing in the corner of the greenhouse. Kei started laughing, then pulled Hikari into a kiss, which surprised her. When he let go, she was blushing mad and stammering. Kei started chuckling to himself, and I sighed.

What if me and Yahiro were still dating?

_Why now, Yahiro? Why now?_

**XxXxX**

I put my arms around myself, sitting at one of the park benches. It was chilly, and I didn't have a jacket.

I checked my phone's time. If Yahiro didn't show up by 4:05 then I'd leave. It was cold and I wouldn't want to wait around, freezing, if he might not even show up.

"You came."

Whipping around, I saw Yahiro standing there, looking amused. It was the first time I heard his voice in a long time.

I turned back around so I wasn't facing him.

He took a seat next to me on the bench. "I didn't think you'd come."

For some reason, this made me angry. "Well I didn't think you'd break up with me!" I yelled back to him. I held in the tears that were threatening to fall. He said to move on, but I hadn't. Not at all.

When I turned to look at him, he was looking up into the sky, before setting his gaze onto me. "Do you still like me?"

'What makes you think that?' I wrote, before turning away to cross my arms.

He didn't answer my question with a reply, instead, he answered with a question of his own.

"What if I still like you?" When I turned back around, I could tell this was no joke. His look was serious. His eyes bore into mine. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

But still, I was cautious. He's played these kinds of games with me before, and I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he already has.

'Don't joke around,' I wrote. Even if this was real… it made no sense. Why break up with me, then 3 months later come back saying he still likes me?

"It was a question. What if I do still like you?" I wasn't sure what I felt at that time… maybe he would take me back, but would I be ready?

"Then it wouldn't make any sense! Any sense at all! You broke up with me and for 3 months, you've avoided me! Then out of nowhere you suddenly want to meet up and talk to me! I just don't understand, Yahiro… I really don't…."

I felt like I just screamed out everything I was feeling. But it was true. Yahiro wasn't making any sense. I wasn't sure why, but after my outburst, I wasn't as mad. Still mad maybe, but not as much as I was when I received the letter.

"Don't talk," he murmured. "Don't you want to save your voice?"

I nodded. "But first… Yahiro… honestly. Why do you want to meet up with me all of a sudden?" I wanted this answer. That's all I wanted right now.

He sighed. "Megumi, do you how crazy I am about you? How every day, you're the one thing on my mind? How those 3 months, I wanted to see you so bad? Did you know that?"

All of a sudden, I felt weak. Maybe he still did like me. But even so, it just didn't add up.

"Quit joking! If you felt that way, then you wouldn't have made me feel this way for 3 months, and now… now you say you still like me? Do you think this is a game or something?" I was using my voice on him. But I didn't care.

"Megumi… I have my reasons. But it's okay now… Listen-"

I cut him off. "It's not okay! What reason do you have?"

He paled. I knew it.

"Megumi… I answered your question, now you answer mine. Do you still like me?"

My heart stopped. What was he trying to do? I felt like I was in a movie, and this was the climax. The turning point. Of our relationship. But still…

"Yes! I do!" I yelled back at him, before running away.

"Megumi!" he yelled after me, running. "Wait!"

I didn't want to face him, though. I didn't wait to see him. I just couldn't.

"Go away!" I yelled back to him.

He caught up to me. I guess it wasn't a surprise, considering I hate sports, and running in general.

Pinning me up to the ice cream shops wall, he let go of my arms.

"Megumi, you still like me."

"Well you still like me!" I retorted. He didn't have to state the obvious. Didn't I just tell him that before running off a few minutes ago?

"I do."

I turned so I was facing him. Even though he could be a jerk sometimes, he still made me happy. I was hoping that he did have a good reason for the break up.

"Megumi… listen to me. You might not understand exactly why I broke up with you for this reason, but…" He looked down, looking shaken up. Was he nervous? The oh so rich and powerful Yahiro was nervous?

"I'm trying to figure out how to say this. Well… I broke up with you because of a bet."

"You _did not_ just say that." A bet? He dumped me because of a stupid bet?

"Megumi, listen-"

I shook my head, walking away. "I'm tired of listening to this."

Running off again, Yahiro didn't dare follow me.

**XxXxX**

**How was it? This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but… let's see where it takes us :) **

**5 reviews? Pleaseee?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wonder how many of my reader's read the Author's Note xD Probably only a few xD**

**If any of you are fans of Kei x Hikari, then check out my story 3 Weeks :) It's revised, too! xD**

**I don't own any of the characters or S.A.**

**XxXxX**

**3 Months Late**

When I came home that night, my face was puffy and red. Dry tears ran down my cheeks, covered by new, fresh ones.

Jun came down the stairs rapidly, probably hearing my sobs. By one look at me, knew something was wrong.

"Megumi…"

I ran into my brother's arms. He knew I was troubled, he always knew.

He patted my back softly. "We could always put Akira or Kei or Yahiro's trail."

I giggled. "B-But, how'd you know-"

"The letter. You left it on the table yesterday," he answered, shushing me.

That night, we had a plentiful dinner we made ourselves. Putting Yahiro behind me, I was glad I had a twin brother that was also one of my best friends.

**XxXxX**

I woke up on the sofa the next day. It was Saturday morning, and I could hear the sizzling of Jun cooking on the stove.

Stretching my arms out above my head, I grabbed my sketch board and sat at the kitchen counter.

The noise of me pulling the chair out and sliding into it caused Jun to realize I was awake. "Oh, good morning Megumi!" He gave me a slight smile.

After waking up this morning, I felt so much better. That was until I checked my phone.

I had dropped it by the door when I ran to Jun. Checking it now, I had 22 unread messages, 4 missed calls, and 3 voicemails. All from Yahiro.

Without reading or listening to any of them, I clicked 'delete all'. A box came up, asking 'Are you sure?' When I was about to click 'YES', I got an incoming call.

INCOMING CALL:

Saiga, Yahiro

(XXX)XXX-XXXX

I let it ring twice, then decided that it would be better to answer and not have him spam my message center any longer.

"Hello?"

"Megumi! Finally you picked up…"

Sighing, I asked, "What do you want? You're always the one telling me not to waste my voice."

"Then please, please come to the park."

In response, I sighed, hanging up.

I rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and throw some clothes on. In the end, I decided on a sunset orange tank top with a tan jacket on top, a light scarf, and simple matching shorts.

"Megumi…" my brother stopped me as I was running down the stairs. He smiled comfortingly, then whispered, "Be careful."

I nodded. Scared, maybe, but I wanted to know what was going on with Yahiro. What bet could've possibly made him want to break up with me for 3 months? That was the question that's been haunting my mind.

I tightened the scarf around my neck. Catching a leaf in my hand, I prayed that everything would turn out fine. I was scared to death, and didn't want to be hurt anymore.

It was a brisk walk to the park, and even more challenging to find Yahiro, but eventually I found him sitting at the same bench I was at yesterday.

My first thought was to walk away quietly, because I really didn't think I had to guts to confront my ex. But, the moment I stepped on a pile of dry leaves- causing a crunching sound- Yahiro turned around quickly, standing up.

"You never let me finish explaining yesterday," he mumbled, bending down so he was at my height.

I scribbled down a reply. 'What was there to explain?'

He grabbed my arm, gently pulling me to sit down with him at a bench. "Before you judge me any more… listen to everything I have to tell you first. And then if you want to hate me and have nothing to do with me for the rest of your life, then I won't bother you anymore."

Was it really that bad? I wanted to run away back to Jun. But he would probably be with Sakura again. He was always with Sakura, and Ryuu was always with Finn or at work. I hardly had anyone to talk to anymore. If Jun wasn't surprisingly at home yesterday, I probably wouldn't have come.

I nodded, whispering, "Tell me." I didn't care if he yelled at me for talking, I cared about him telling me the truth.

He sighed, leaning back into the park bench. His pale violet hair gently moved in the wind and- I was staring again. I looked down, fiddling with the marker in my hand.

"Where to begin… okay, Megumi, first thing first, I did this for you."

Blinking twice, I swiftly turned so I was facing him. "You mean-"

He cut me off. "Use your board, idiot."

I sighed in annoyance and quickly scribbled on a question. 'So, you broke up with me for my own good?'

He slapped a hand onto his forehead. "Okay, okay, no. That's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you-" He sent me a glare, and pointed at my sketchpad. 'Then what _did_ you mean?' I wrote, underlining the 'did'.

He looked over at me, sincerely. Ruffling a hand through his hair, he stood up and walked back and forth in front of me.

"Okay, well… I wanted to get you something. You know, for your birthday…"

It wasn't even close to my birthday though. 'My birthday's in February.'

He looked over to me. "Gosh, this is so hard to explain! Okay, let me start from the beginning… the morning of the day I broke up with you, I was looking through this catalog, for, you know, music colleges… I wanted to end up going to a college that would be close to yours, and I knew you'd want to go to a music college, so…"

He paced back and forth in front of me once again, trying to find the right words to say. I just stared, surprised. He cared this much for me to think about college… maybe even the future?

"So, I found the best music college around for you. And it would be extremely close to the one I'd be going to, so…," he paused for a second, letting out a deep breath. "Well, I drove to the college- the one that I found for you- and they said that they were completely booked for the next few years."

'How does this relate to you dumping me?' I wrote, getting impatient.

"Everything," he replied coolly. "Anyways, I was telling the lady at the help desk that I was trying to get you a spot in the college, since you were my girlfriend and all, but…"

He smirked as my cheeks turned red. "She said no exceptions. At first, I tried bribing her with money, and then she asked me a question…"

I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. He started tapping his foot and rubbing his temples. "Well, anyways, the question isn't important…"

"Tell me," I stated. "Or I won't use my sketchpad."

He glared my way. "Did you just threaten me?" I nodded. "Ugg, okay, fine. She asked me if I…"

He mumbled the rest of it so I couldn't hear him. Standing up on my tippy toes, I walked straight up to him. "Say it," I hissed.

"She asked me if I loved you, idiot!" He nearly yelled, not out of anger, but in frustration.

I was getting nervous, too. Understanding why he was so uncomfortable, I asked, "And what did you say?"

"Use your sketchpad, idiot," he said before continuing. "I told her that yes, I loved you. And that you were the most important person in my life."

I sat back down on the bench, shocked. My mouth hung open, and I dropped the sketchpad onto the ground.

He sat back down next to me. "Close your mouth. You look more like an idiot…," he stated, but I could tell he was still a bit flustered from the light touch of pink on his cheeks.

He picked my sketchpad up, shoving it into my arms, not with enough force to hurt me. "So then, she provided me with a bet... she seemed surprised that I had said I loved you, Megumi..."

Gulping, I wrote with a shaking hand. 'What was the bet?'

'To see if we both loved each other, 3 months apart. She said that if it was true, then I really loved you..."

"Yahiro..."

"Use your sketchpad!" he hissed back.

"No!" I retorted. "But... do you...?"

He sighed, patting my head with a lazy hand. "If you mean love you, then yes, I do. But I guess that was pretty obvious."

I couldn't resist the urge anymore. I jumped into Yahiro's arms, sobbing.

Burying his head into my hair, he asked me, "Do you still love me?"

Smiling to myself, I whispered, "I never doubted it for a minute."

**Author's Note: And there's the end! Unless you guys think I should continue it and turn it into a full on story when they're in college... Hey, I may do that. Review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'M ALIVE.**

**I'm sorry for everyone that's been waiting for so long. I have another copy for chapter 3, but I don't want to look for it right now…**

**This chapter has a lot of fluff! I adopted a lot of it from what usually happens between my boyfriend and I ha (:**

**So, chapter 3! On to the story! ((Btw, I don't own S.A or any of the characters used.))**

**XxXxX**

ONE WEEK LATER…

_Ding dong._

I rushed to the door, unlocked it, then opened it wide, jumping into my once again boyfriend's arms.

He smiled, ruffled my hair, then turned serious once again. "Are you ready, Megumi?"

I nodded, snatching my sketchpad, my purse, and, of course, Yahiro's hand.

He gave a gentle squeeze. I was nervous. Very nervous. Why?

Today, we were going to see the infamous 'Lady at the Help Desk', as Yahiro called her. The same lady that started my whole 3 months of heartbreak. And maybe I'd even get into this Music College that he called was so good.

Swinging our hands back and forth, we walked down my driveway to Yahiro's car. I found it very awkward whenever Yahiro had a limo and had a servant drive, so I made him promise me that he'd drive whenever we were going somewhere together.

He let go of my hand, opening the car door he offered. Giving him a quick hug, I climbed into the passenger seat.

He plopped down into the driver's seat a few moments later, turning the heat on. In just a week, the temperature had dropped down low enough that it could be winter. In Alaska.

I tightened my scarf close to my neck, then sat back and relaxed. It was only about 8 in the morning, and the college was an hour and a half drive.

"It's okay, you can sleep," he murmured to me, as I already was drifting off, "I'll wake you when we get there."

I felt him pat my head, the crisp air surrounding me. I felt warm and safe. Very warm actually. So there I was, nuzzled in warm clothes, next to Yahiro, clutching my sketchpad to my stomach. That's how I fell asleep. And that's how Yahiro found me when I woke up.

**XxXxX**

"Megumi," rang out a sing-song voice.

I opened my eyes one at a time, to see Yahiro staring down at me, grinning slyly.

Embarrassed, I turned away out of anger, "What?" I screeched, before grabbing my sketchpad to write it there. Turning back around to face him, he started laughing at me.

Yahiro reached a hand towards my face. I flinched, then relaxed as he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of my mouth.

This just made me blush madder. Silently, I opened the car door, stepped out, and started walking towards what looked like it would be the college.

My boyfriend easily caught up to me. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking brisk steps to get in front of me.

"Walking towards the college, what does it look like?" I asked.

"Sketchpad, idiot," he started, "And it looks like you're walking to the faculty room. The actual college is over that way."

I turned my head to where he had pointed. I was walking entirely the wrong way!

"Humph," I mumbled, turning my heel to walk the other way.

"Idiot," I heard him murmur under his breath, "but you're my idiot."

I smiled to myself, grabbing his arm to cling onto.

Together, we walked up the steps to the doors of the college. There was a huge sign that said 'HAZELWOOD MUSICAL COLLEGE'. Nearly skipping past the sign, I tried pushing open the right door, in which Yahiro told me was locked, so he opened the left one instead, making me stand there looking like a fool.

That's been happening a look, actually.

I shrugged the thought away, walking in. Yahiro pointed a lazy finger to a girl who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was busily chatting away on the phone, and flipping through something on her desk with the other hand.

"Sorry, mother, I'll call you back," she said after seeing us.

She motioned to two seats in front of her desk. Yahiro nodded, pulling me along.

"May I help you?" she asked. Her name tag said Jocelyn. Realization dawned upon her, "Oh! Are you Megumi?"

I nodded, silently.

"That's great!" I could've sworn I saw her send a quick glare to Yahiro before sending a warm smile my way. "If you'd both come this way…"

Standing up, she led us to a small room. Sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the desk, I fiddled with my fingers, watching the clock carefully.

"So, care to explain to me why _you're_ here?" There was a certain edge to her voice, but I knew it wasn't directed towards me.

Yahiro leaned forward slowly in his chair, a smug expression clearly visible on his face. "We made a bet. And I won."

I could see Samantha's shoulders tense. Suddenly, I felt like I shouldn't get involved in this conversation.

"Oh really," she exclaimed through gritted teeth. "But I'm afraid that we don't have any spots open. No exceptions."

"But you said-"

"No exceptions," she stated again firmly.

"That's not fair…" I whispered. Both heads whipped towards me.

Yahiro glared at me, and I knew he wanted me to use my sketchpad. But I didn't want Jocelyn to think I was some weirdo, and I needed to be heard.

"Megumi, stay out of this," Yahiro hissed.

I could hear Jocelyn snicker, leaning back into her chair. "That doesn't seem like you love her," she remarked.

I could see a faint touch of pink on Yahiro's cheeks, "I do!"

"Does she?"

Yahiro and Jocelyn turned to face me again. I could already feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Soon enough, my whole face would be red.

"I-I do," I stammered, looking down into my lap.

Samantha snickered once again. "Saiga, get out. Let me talk to Megumi for a second."

I could see a glance of worry pass throughout Yahiro's eyes, but he silently stood up and left the door, shutting it closed behind him.

"Break up with him."

I snapped my head towards the source of the voice.

"What?" Did she seriously want me to dump my boyfriend?

"Guys are no good. Dump him."

I shook my head. "You can't be serious."

"Do you want a spot in this college or not?"

It was true, Yahiro had said that this was the best college I could go to. But breaking up with him just to get a spot in it? I think I've had enough heartbreak the last few months.

Jocelyn's intimidating stare made me nervous. I just didn't understand.

"W-Why are guys no good?" I asked disconcertingly.

She snickered again, "They just are. They always cheat on you, or lie, or talk behind your back. They'll saw whatever they can to gain your trust, then with a point of their finger, it'll all fall apart."

With the word 'apart', she pounded a fist onto the table.

Yahiro must have heard this, for he barged into the room, glancing from my pale, nervous face, to Jocelyn's intimidating, dauntless expression.

"Saiga. Get _out_," she nearly yelled, pointing an accusing finger to the door.

I stood up, trembling.

"Not you!" she screeched, "I meant the boy. He's leaving, and you'll get a spot."

"This isn't worth it," I plainly stated. Grabbing Yahiro's arm, we left the college together, hand in hand.

**XxXxX**

**Short, huh? Well, I needed to get it out…**

**So, I'd love to have 20 reviews. I think I have, like, 12 right now.**

**Thanks!**

**-Ashe**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own S.A or any of the characters used, besides Jocelyn.**

**ALSO, in the last chapter it says 'Samantha' in various parts instead of 'Jocelyn'. I'll fix that soon.**

**XxXxX**

"No. Just no."

"Yahiro-"

"Use your sketchpad, idiot!" My boyfriend yelled back, rubbing his forehead, which must have been throbbing at this point.

We've been looking for other colleges for the past hour, without any luck. The one I pointed to on the computer screen seemed nice. But Yahiro didn't agree.

"No! This college is fine!" I shrieked, "Plus, it's only a half hour drive from where you'll be at!"

"Let me see that." Yahiro snatched the mouse from my grasp and started scrolling down the webpage. "See that, there? There have been 5 random shootings in the past two years. You aren't going there."

I slouched back into my seat. I didn't know finding a college would be this hard.

He snickered, leaning back, eyeing the clock carefully. "I still think you should've gotten the spot in Hazelwood. Forget about me," he said. I could feel the sadness laced within the words, "Besides, this is your future we're talking about. We might not make it…"

I whipped my head towards him, clenching a fist.

"No, no, that's not what I meant…" He tried comforting me.

I tensed up, "That's exactly what you meant."

"Oh my gosh," he mumbled. He ran a finger throughout his hair, "We've looked through 23 colleges. I think Hazelwood is the best."

But I knew he really didn't want me to dump him just to get a spot.

"Yahiro," I started, "No."

Out of anger, he sighed in frustration, throwing my sketchpad in my lap. "Yes. That lady isn't going to change her mind. You're going to be at college before you know it- if you find one, that is."

There was an edge in his voice, but I knew he didn't mean it.

"Yahiro…"

He snapped towards me, looking down at the sketchpad, then back at my face. It was a warning.

I sighed- loudly- before unsnapping the cap on my felt tipped marker. Messily, I wrote what I would've rather said out loud.

"Megumi, you know I can't read that… you can write better than that."

I tilted my head up, making sure he could see the eye roll that I'm sure covered at least half of my face.

I rewrote the words, then showed it to him again.

"What if she thinks we aren't dating?"

I saw a smile creep up onto his face. I'd get into a great college, and have my boyfriend.

The perfect plan.

**XxXxX**

So, here's what would happen; I'd invite Jocelyn over to a social gathering- inviting my friends and their parents. Jocelyn would ask where Yahiro was, and I'd lie, saying that I had dumped him.

So, I sent invitations out. Jocelyn must have really wanted to come, for she replied the next day.

And then came the part day.

**XxXxX**

I stood by the entrance of the park, nodded and smiling to those as they walked into the party zone. Jun and I had decided that if I was going to through together a gathering like this, it be best if it was someone wide and open. That way, I'd be able to sing at a distance without blowing anybody's head off.

I was using my voice. Besides being around Yahiro, this was one of the only times I felt the need to.

"Hi. Nice to see you again."

"I'm glad you could make it!"

"Why hello _, I hope you have a great time."

They were like recordings, being played over and over again.

When I decided about everyone- including Jocelyn- had showed up, Jun stepped towards the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming!" he beamed, "Megumi and I put this together. But first, Megumi is going to sing for all of you."

I could see Yahiro, far from where I was. He was at a distance, but I could see the top of his hair poking out of a bush. It just looked like an array of flowers.

"If you don't know," Jun continued, "Megumi has a very… bold voice. It's hard to comprehend what's she's singing up close, so she'll be singing to you from that balcony up there!"

I nodded shyly, feeling myself get nervous. As I started walking, I saw Yahiro's head getting smaller and smaller, until I no longer could see where he was anymore.

With a deep breath, I began the song.

**XxXxX**

"Wow, Megumi, your performance was amazing," Jocelyn said to me, "It's a shame you can't attend Hazelwood."

I looked towards the ground. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

I whispered those words, hoping she wouldn't hear. Even though Yahiro went along with it, in a sense I felt like I was betraying him.

But she had heard. Giving a fake gasp, she asked, "What do you mean, dear?"

"I dumped Yahiro. You were right. All guys are horrible, nasty creatures."

I felt a twinge in my heart as I said this. It felt so real- like I was serious about us being through.

I could feel Jocelyn beaming on me. "Not all guys are bad," she began. "But you made the right decision. I'm glad for you."

"T-Thank you…," I muttered.

"Well, Megumi. You are officially allowed to join Hazelwood once you finish high school."

Each word felt like a stab in my heart.

**XxXxX**

**Author's Note: I have a plot for this all figured out. Chapters should be pretty short, but there should be 7-10 parts in total.**

**Please review!**

**-Ashe!**


End file.
